overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith/Heroic Gaming
'''Wraith '''is a member of Overwatch and an Offense hero. Summary Wraith was an Overwatch Strike Lieutenant who was killed during the time Overwatch disbanded by the Talon mercenary Reaper, who was on the hunt to kill other remaining Overwatch agents. But Wraith always had tricks under his sleeve, and by tricks, it meant technological miracles. He had a indestructible spiritual device in his heart which gave him the abilities that were akin to that of a ghost: powers like invisibility, haunting others, and being brought back from the dead. This device bought Wraith back to life, but turned him into an undead being. He had to hide from the public so that he wouldn't haunt the innocent or any civilians. As a hero of Overwatch he always came to help others and take on evil, which he did, with his newfound powers. Now his powers were heavily enhanced. He went on to protect the innocent and haunt those who would hurt them. He also took a job into bounty hunting. Now with Overwatch on recall, Wraith re-joins Overwatch, to once again serve and protect. Abilities * Weapon: Justice: Wraith's trusty double barrel rifle, which uses 8 rounds. It deals 20 damage on his enemies, and can cause them to stagger on hit. * Secondary: Rage: A syringe device on his arm, which he can shoot with at his allies to give his targeted ally a permanent 50% health and 50% extra weapon damage. * Passive Ability: Ghosting: Wraith activates his spiritual system, allowing him to fly around the map like a ghost, pass walls and go through floors. This doesn't allow his weapon nor abilities to be used. * Ability 1: Pacify: Wraith shoots out a green syringe that pacifies his enemy target, putting them in a calm state. The enemy cannot take damage, but they cannot use their weapon, nor their abilities. This will last for 10 seconds. * Ability 2: Terrify: Wraith tosses his trademark Terror Grenade at his enemy target, causing the target's weapon to deal 25% less damage, and 100% spread for 6 seconds. * Ultimate Ability: Control: Wraith will enter his spiritual form, and play host on the body of a mortal. He will target an enemy first before going into their body. Wraith will gain all the abilities, passives, and ultimates that the body that he is using has. This will last for 10 seconds until he decides to leave the body and turns back into himself, killing his enemy in the process. Cosmetics Skins * Classic: A tall man with black hair and fully white skin, his face shrouded with a pair of black goggles and a black half mask covering his mouth, nose and chin. The mask has a skull mouth printing on it, coloured in teal. He wears a black zipper jacket with a basic harness around and under his arms and black gloves, with teal skull hand printings. Teal vertical stripes are on his jacket, the name 'Archer' can be seen written on his jacket, and the Overwatch logo is on the back, in white. He wears black pants similar to those of Leraud's with skull leg printing and he wears a pair of black and teal military running shoes. Justice, his rifle, is double barrelled in silver/gunmetal, and has a white gun body and stock. A brown strap is seen hanging from underneath the gun, and his Terror Grenades are seen held in the stock. Rare *Faded: White replaces Teal *Stained: Red replaces Teal *Illusive: Green replaces Teal *Past: Blue replaces Teal Epic * Lieutenant: His skin is now more human but pale, the black is replaces with yellow, and the teal is replaced with blue. Justice is now black instead of white. * Ops: The black is replaced with an olive-green camo, the harness is now brown, and the skull patterns are gone, save for the mouth, which is replaced with a shark design. * Ghost of Christmas: (Christmas skin) The entirery of Wraith is now a transparent blue, his jacket has a Christmas sweater-like design, and he now sports a Santa hat. Legendary *